


perfect two

by firstrealcrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstrealcrush/pseuds/firstrealcrush





	perfect two

“Harry?” Louis called, opening the younger boy’s bedroom door. “Hazza?” He asked again, creeping in a little. “Could you come out here a minute?” He asked, shying away a little.

“Sure Lou.. What’s up?” Harry said, jumping off the bed and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend on their way to the living room.

“Just.. Sit down.” Louis said, grinning widely as he pushed the other boy into the couch. “Don’t move, i’ll be right back.” Louis skipped out of the room and over to his guitar case, pulling it out and smiling at it, before walking back in and sitting across from his boyfriend.

“Lou..?” Harry asked, a grin making it’s way to his face.

“Just..Listen. I’ve been practicing this for months, i think i finally got good enough to show it to you..” He said, plucking at the guitar strings a little.

“Okay, i’m ready.” Harry smiled still, placing his hands on his knees and staring at his older boyfriend. 

Louis took a deep breath and began playing the tune, a bit of a pop tune to it, and Harry looked amused so he continued. He strummed along for a bit while humming some melodies and bridges, before he started singing.

 _“You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies i feel in my belly”_ He looked across to his boyfriend who was smiling widely, with a hint of confusion on his face. He drew his attention to the lyrics sheet.

 _“You can be the captain, i can be the first mate. You can be chills that i feel on the first date.”_  He shot him another glance only to see that he was tearing up. He didn’t know what to do, so he focused again on the lyrics sheet, determined to finish the song.

 _“You can be my hero, and i can be your sidekick. You can be the tear that i cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from a cloud when it’s storming or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning.”_ He sang in one big breath, looking over again and seeing a wide smile on his boyfriend’s face. Harry got up to walk behind Louis, to see the lyrics sheet over his shoulder.

 _“Don’t know if i could ever be without you cause boy you complete me, and in time i know that we’ll both see, that we’re all we need.”_ Harry joined in, his deep raspy voice combining perfectly with Louis’ high and soft one.

 _“Cause you’re the apple to my pie,”_ Louis sang with confidence, Looking at Harry and grinning.

 _“You’re the straw to my berry.”_  Harry chimed, beaming at his boyfriend.

 _“You’re the smoke to my high.”_  Louis chuckled, looking to where his fingers were fumbling on the guitar.

 _“And you’re the one i wanna marry.”_  Harry looked in Louis’ eyes, his expression serious. Louis’ breath hitched, fighting back the happy tears.

 _“Cause you’re the one for me, for me..”_  Louis sang, his vision blurred.

 _“And i’m the one for you, for you..”_  Harry added.

 _“You take the both of us, of us, and we’re the perfect two..”_ They sang together, Louis’ hand fell from his guitar and he looked up at Harry in awe.

“Did you.. I mean, was I any good?” Louis asked, wiping at his cheek.

Harry grinned. “You were perfect.” He said, leaning down to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “I love you.” he said.

“I love you too.”


End file.
